House of Anubis Season 2 Alternate Ending
by KrazedSnowflakes
Summary: Alternate version of the last five-ish episodes of season two.
1. She's So Gone

**_Here's the start of my NEW fan fiction! I've sorta made like an alternate ending to season two (basically the last week of new premieres). Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>"I trust you Fabian," Nina said to me, nodding her head. She stepped forward onto the danger square, and it all turned into slow-motion. The Anubis figure turned around to face her; I could see her panicking—fear blazing through her eyes. Then, she was gone: dropped through the floor.<p>

"No," I whispered to myself. "NO!" I had been so confident in the move; I reviewed the rules of Senet for _hours _last night. Why did my plan fail?

"Fabian?" Amber whimpered, turning to look at me. She was most likely wondering if she too would drop through the floor at any moment.

Alfie was staring at the spot Nina had been only seconds before, probably in shock. His childish eyes no longer shimmered with spirit; only replaced by a cold darkness.

"I think that the game is over," Patricia hesitated to say as she headed back to me, getting off the life-sized board as quickly as possible.

"Come on, Alfie," Amber grabbed her old boyfriend's arm and tugged him back to Patricia and me. Alfie was still staring, stiff with uneasiness.

My breathing got faster. My heart racing, soaring, about to burst with worry and resent. Why had I told Nina to go to that spot? Why, why, why?

"NINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shh, Fabian!" Patricia warned. "We don't want anybody hearing us."

"But Nina…," I trailed off.

"We'll find her," Amber patted my shoulder. "Don't worry."

"But she's gone!" I gestured to the spot she _was_ at.

"We'll get her back," Patricia said kindly. "We'll get her back."

"Let's get out of here!" Alfie panicked as he ran back to the secret study in the cellar.

We followed the sprinter, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, we hear Alfie scream. We run faster. But we are only greeted with none other than Senkhara.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" I shout, second guessing it right after it spills out of my mouth.

"The chosen one is gone," she starts. "I don't need you _fools_ anymore." Senkhara lifts her palms and her hands start to glow ominously. I cry out in pain, unified with Patricia, Alfie, and Amber, our jackal marks burning—the skin feeling as if it is being scorched with an iron fire poker with the pressure unreleased.

"We'll get the mask," I gasp. "We'll finish the task. J—just stop!"

"Do you promise?" the spirit checks.

"We promise, now _stop_!" Patricia groans.

"Fine." The burden stops. I still rub my arm in vain; the fiery sensation slowly ceasing. "But you better get the mask. Or else," she concluded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Does it start out good? PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! It means the WORLD to me that I know that this isn't stupid<strong>_

_**P.S. - I was listening to Brad Kavanagh sing as I was writing this :) He is AMAZING! Check him out! (He's on youtube - BradLKavanagh**_


	2. Where She Ended Up

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... On my part, I **_**completely_ forgot about this story. I've been thinking, "What should I do? What am I forgetting?" Bingo-It came to me. This chapter's a little short, but future ones will be bigger._**

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling as if a truck hit me—at least five times. I started to sit up, my head pounding, and felt a painful twinge in my right leg. I looked down my body, using my elbows to support my heavy head. Nothing <em>seemed <em>wrong. But when I tried to stand up, my ankle burst into pain, as if acid were running up and down one of the bones in my leg.

"Owww," I groaned as I sat down hard on the floor. It didn't feel painful enough to be broken, but maybe sprained. I cautiously rolled up my pant leg. What I saw was a swollen mass of skin. I tried to move my foot. It hurt, but I could move it. Yup, definitely not broken.

I lay back down on the hard cement, wondering what to do. I close my eyes for a few minutes, and then I hear a voice.

"Child," it says. I open my eyes immediately, and I see a shadowy form of Victor looking down on me.

"Victor?" I asked in shock, scooting my way back until I felt the wall on my back. "What are you doing down here?" I say, forgetting all of my pain.

"I'm not Victor, Child. I'm his father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Thanks!<strong>_


	3. She's Not Here

_**I did this in a few minutes because I'm trying to catch up on the time I've missed. I already had this chapter planed out in my head, so it's not like it's going to be **_**completely _random and dumb. I know... I know... I promised that this chapter would be longer (which it is), but I'm working on it..._**

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" I shout through the door to Amber and Nina's bedroom.<p>

"Sure," I hear the girly reply, not caring if it was Nina _or _Amber.

"Nina, I think I-," I trailed off. "Where's Nina?" I turn to Amber.

"Fabian," she stuttered. "Remember? She dropped through the floor in the Senet game last night."

The reality came crashing down on me, again. I fell onto the low desk next to the door. My head plopped down into my hands.

"Fabian, we'll get her back you know."

I gave no response. Amber came over and shook my shoulder lightly.

"Fabian?" she questioned.

"Yes, Amber," I choked. "I remember as clear as day." The scene of Nina falling through the floor flashed back into my mind. I almost started crying. But I held it together—for Nina.

"Come on, school will get her off your mind," Amber offered, snatching her bag off of the chair next to her bed. My backpack was already slung onto my shoulders, so I got up, empty heartedly, and met the pre-Madonna in the girls' hallway upstairs.

Amber rubbed my back for a few seconds, to comfort me, before she stepped ahead and motioned for me to follow.

"She's really gone then?" I ask, still in shock.

"NO! Fabian, don't think like that! We'll get her back—we'll get her back _really _soon."

We neared the steps. "But she's not here now," I mumble.

Out of shock, I step forward, not noticing the steps in front of me, and tumbled down. It felt like I was going in slow motion: I heard Amber scream my name, I heard a loud crack and intense pain in my left arm, and the last thing I remember was hitting my head on what I assumed the banister, and blacking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So: did I waste my time on this little chapter? <strong>__**PLEASE**_** review!  
>Thanks!<strong>


	4. Where He Ended Up

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really have no excuse there. But thank you to the people who favorited/story alerted this! It's all REALLY appriciated! Review are the same *hint hint*.**_

* * *

><p>"He's waking up!" I heard a girl announce as I pulled myself out of the depths of the black void of unconsciousness. My vision swam into place: the hues not mixing with each other, too much. However, there was, still, a blurry tint poking through my screen of vision.<p>

"Nina?" was my automatic groan.

"No, Fabes, it's me—Joy," she sounded somewhat upset.

"What happed?" I muttered, starting to sit up. My path was blocked by an arm with bangles running up and down it. The arm gently forced me back down and I searched for its owner: Amber.

"You fell down the steps and broke your arm," Amber rained down. "You also earned yourself a pretty bad concoction."

"Amber," Joy sighed. "It's called a 'concussion.'"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Amber innocently questioned.

"Not even close."

"Whatever."

Joy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to tell the doctor you're awake; he wanted to check up on you once you did." Joy got up and walked towards the door and disappeared as soon as she turned on her heels.

"You've been out for five hours," Amber tried to make conversation. "We've been worried sick."

"What time is it?" I tried to change the subject.

"And now how are we going to find Nina?" Amber continued her rant. "How are we going to finish the game? Get the mask?"

"Amber, stop. We WILL get the mask and we WILL find…," I trailed off. "Nina."

"But—," Amber was interrupted by Joy and the doctor coming in.

"Glad to see you're awake, Fabian," the doctor announced. "I'm Dr. Papus. Now if I could just check some things out…"

For around fifteen minutes, I was swarmed by Dr. Papus: he shined a light into my eyes (probably to check my concussion), he unwrapped the temporary bandage around my arm (most likely to see if swelling had gone down), and he ran various other tests and asked me questions.

"Okay. I think we're going to keep you overnight," the doctor concluded.

"I guess," I said, knowing I had no say over the decision. "What time is it?" I asked,

knowing that I'd get a response out of _him_.

"It's around noon," Dr. Papas said, checking his watch. "Right now I have a sports injury

to attend to on the fifth floor," he said, already walking towards the door. "I'll come back in a few hours," he called, with a flourish, over his shoulder.

"Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie said they would come over here after school today," Joy offered, after a long period of awkward silence.

"Cool," I half-heartedly answered as I reached for the TV remote next to my hospital bed, not wanting to talk—other things on my mind.

I winced. This simple movement had triggered pain in my head. Joy, who was watching my every move, jumped.

"Are you okay, Fabes?" a worried look took over her face. "Should I get the doctor?"  
>"I'm fine," I manage, not trying to rouse a crowd.<p>

"But you winced!"

"So?"

"Guys, It's not worth arguing over," Amber stepped in.

"But he's obviously in pain!"

"I'm fine!" I argue.

"I'm going back to the house," Joy picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm obviously not wanted here because I try to help,"

"Joy, I—" but she was already out the door.

"She'll come back, don't worry," Amber smiled. But all that registered in my mind was, "_Will Nina ever come back?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review, thanks!<strong>_


	5. AN

**_This is on hiatus! Sorry! Please check my bio for more answers and PM me with any questions! I AM hoping to update ASAP, though! I'm trying!_**


End file.
